Sporemasterblackbird
BlackBird :Chuck Norris redirects here. 'sporemasterblackbird', the only moderator without capital letters in his username, he is a veteran Sporumer who began life as a tiny single-celled, organism named OneBlackbird. He makes frequent use of The Banhammer to sentence spammers, trolls or other rule-breakers to suspension, and was on the front lines during the first great spam attack by MetroPolice and BlackIce. He is rumored to own a very large collection of space ponies, but no one has ever seen it. He is well-known for pulling April-Fools Day pranks (among others). On April 1, 2009, he created a thread about proof of aliens composed of a fake New York Times page with a photoshopped picture of a Grox spaceship. The included link to the article actually led to something even better: a personal gift from Rick Astley. Conspiracy at SporeMasterSlime One of the largest conspiracies of sporemasterblackbird is that he and SporeMasterSlime are actually the same person, due to the fact that they both have the words "Exeunt Blackbird/Slime" on their profiles, and a user named OneWarmslime appeared on the forums. However, following the Picture Thread created by BlackBird, many now suspect that they are simply a boyfriend/girlfriend pair, or something similar. Another rumor insists that a group of evil Russian mooses called "The Washmoose Society" working for a cyan six-armed space monkey from EA have killed him and replaced him with one of their agents. On the Eurospore forum, SporeMasterSlime posted a real picture of 'himself '''on the "Eurospore Pics Thread", showing that he and sporemasterblackbird are not the same person. Eurospore Moderator Andeavor jokingly stated how Slime and Mysterym look similarly queer. Someone Fix A fix is required Possible aliases *OneBlackbird (confirmed) *Warmslime (unconfirmed) *SporeMasterSlime (unconfirmed) *OneWarmSlime (unconfirmed) *OneWhitebird (unconfirmed) *Didzo (unconfirmed) *Everyone else who posts, has posted, and will ever post on the Sporum (confirmed) **This makes no sense, because spammers are also in this category. **Is there a reason behind this, or are spammers not part of this category? BlackBird facts *BlackBird doesn't sleep. He waits. *Every night, Chuck Norris checks his closet for sporemasterblackbird. *Blackbird once shot down a fighter plane with his finger by yelling BANG! * You don't find Blackbird, he finds you. *BlackBird has a copy of 2005 Spore. *BlackBird once beat Chuck Norris in a create-off. *Blackbird doesn't watch porn He has a sense of morals. *SMBB doesn't ban spammers. He stares at them until they are erased from existence. *SMBB ISN'T going to lock this. *SMBB has no tongue in his beak, only another Banhammer. *All the other SMs are SMBB's other personalities. Only one can exist at once. And that's why no one locks the spam threads, kids. *SMBB once told Iggy Pop to put on a shirt. NO one surrvived *SMBB is Iggy Pop's dog, he killed Cerberus too. *SMBB once banned Chuck Norris. The act of destroying the indestructible caused the Crash of August 16th. *SMBB has something against the quporporpor, most likely because it's a forced meme. *Unlike Bon Jovi, SMBB doesn't live on prayers. Bon Jovi lives on prayers to ''him. *Someone once compared BB to God. He then got banned for "Disrespecting an SM". *SMBB can run around the world and punch himself in the face. *SMBB beat the sun in a staring contest. *SMBB slipped the underwater stage into the original Spore trailer because he just liked locking Water Stage threads that much. *SMBB's epicness has a six-pack. *SMBB doesn't eat normal food. He eats Righteous Fury. Category:Sporum members Category:SporeMasters Category:Epic win Category:Targets of Spam Category:Notable Users